Union of Soviet Socialist Republics
About The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics is a communist nation lead by Generalissimos Leon Lev Trotsky (known by the discord name Ice crem#0495) and Joseph Vissarionovich Stalin (known by the discord name Shadow Hokage#9897). It is considered as the leading communist nations among micro-nations, and poses as a superpower. The Union is made up of eleven Soviet Republics, which share the Soviet constitution, economy, and government systems; as well as military force. History Rise of the Bolsheviks By the end of 2018, The Supreme Empire was a shadow of its former self. Its leader, Emperor Zee I, had long since lost the respect of his people and his nation was nothing more than an oppressive tyranny. In the midst of it all, a small group of poor citizens numbering around 3-4 people grouped together and started preaching the teachings of Marx and communism. At the head of the group was Joseph Stalin, a forward looking leader who cared about Marxism to its core. At first the emperor did not take the small group seriously, and let them be. That was until Leon Trotsky, a foreigner to the Empire, became attached to and joined the fledgling Marxist group. Trotsky promised reform and revolution to the Marxists, and that the Emperor will be overthrown. On the 14th of December 2018, Trotsky and Stalin accepted a treaty of co-leadership for the Marxist group, which was renamed to the "Bolshevik Party". The Bolsheviks began proclaiming communism even louder than before, causing more and more people to join them. Although the Emperor still did not take the group seriously, he did try to put down gatherings at times, which resulted in multiple conflicts between imperial soldiers and the Bolsheviks. Communism was on the rise, and as much as the emperor hated it, he could do nothing about it. The December Revolution After due planning and consideration of events taking place within the empire, Trotsky and Stalin gathered the Bolshevik Party for a motivational speech. The emperor no longer had the legitimacy to control the nation, and the workers should overthrow him and set their own government. The Bolsheviks agreed on this idea, and so the December Revolution began. The Bolshevik forces marched towards the emperor's palace, and due to the sudden nature of these events, the emperor's guards and armed forces were caught totally unprepared. The result was an almost bloodless coup which ended in the arrest and public execution of the Supreme Emperor Zee I on the 8th of January 2019, and the establishment of the first people's government known as the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics on the 9th. Formation of the Red Army and Soviet-FF war On the 10th of January 2019, the Bolshevik Party was officially dissolved and rebuilt into the newly formed "Red Army". Generalissimos Leon Lev Trotsky decided to implement a ranking system within this new force, which was made up of three ranks; Lieutenant, General, and Marshal. The Red Army made up the first government of the U.S.S.R, which at the time was very military based and similar to a Junta, due to the many threats that surrounded the new Union. The Red Army made up the social, economic, military and political foundation of the U.S.S.R. Every citizen in the Union was considered a part of the Red Army. Although the Red Army had fervor and plenty of will, at the time it was very disorganized and outdated in its design. The size of the army on its own was around 15-20 members, and the Soviets were heavily outnumbered in general. Merging the government with the armed forces, although effective at the time, also proved to be disadvantageous when compared to other more developed nations. These were only some of the issues the early Red Army faced, which would plague the army throughout coming wars. After the fall of the Supreme Empire, the surrounding nations instantly began panicking that communist revolutions will take place in their governments. Communism was banned in every nation that bordered the Soviet Union, and under Winston Churchill (Known as SlurpyMcslurpface#4637) the ironically named "Freedom Fighter" (FF) coalition was formed. The coalition was meant to counter the growing communist influence, and in the beginning the Freedom Fighters successfully crushed all opposition to the coalition in their nations. This new threat to the U.S.S.R called for immediate attention; and thus the Soviet-FF War began. Even under the pressures of exhausting war the Union was able to gain a number of strategic victories under Stalin and Trotsky, including the annexation of a number of smaller nations in the FF coalition. The NKVD (The People's Commissariat for Internal Affairs), was the first soviet intelligence agency formed on the 19th of December 2018. The NKVD served as one of the main deciding factors in the victory during the December Revolution, and continued to play a major part in future conflicts. The NKVD was able to effectively out match the intelligence agencies of the FF coalition, then hack into and obtain many vital pieces of information. With this information, Generalissimos Leon Lev Trotsky was able to metaphorically encircle the coalition and plan out a knock-out blow to end the threat once and for all. The main offensive plan against the FF coalition formed by Trotsky and Stalin was called "Operation Borscht". It involved the coup de grace of all spies that were sent into the Union (which was later known as the "Purge of the 17th"), the infiltration of the coalition government, and finally the physical offensive which would break the morale of the FF defenders and guarantee a Soviet victory. The plan ended up working, and on the 28th of February 2019 the final charge into the enemy lines ended the war with a decisive communist victory. Winston Churchill stepped down from his position, and in a moment which changed history forever, the FF coalition dissolved on the 5th of March 2019. The First Stalin Defense Plan The Stalin Defense Plan (SDP), was a small yet effective succession of advancements in the Soviet military and defense sectors. As the name suggests, the SDP was initiated by Generalissimus Joseph Stalin during the Soviet-FF war, after witnessing the weakness of the Union's defenses. The SDP improved the frontiers of the nation, as well as added a verification system and border defenses. The SDP also installed powerful security systems throughout the Union, and Stalin even ordered the implementation of devastating military technology and tactics, such as Tsar Bomba nuking. This would come to full effect during later conflicts that the Union would face. The Imranian Rebellion The Imranian rebellion was a crisis that erupted in the Soviet Union on the 27th of March 2019. Seeing that the Soviet Union had been weakened by the Soviet-FF war, a former governor known as Imran started a rebellion to overthrow the communist leadership and set up a tyrannical monarchy based on the Supreme Empire. The rebellion came as a shock to both the government and people, who disapproved completely of bringing back the Empire. Generalissimus Joseph Stalin in particular, who saw the rebellion as an undercover FF funded operation, took to the command of the Red Army and marched towards the rebellion. Once Stalin arrived at Imran's location and ordered him to surrender before its too late, the governor refused the demand and spat at the flag of the U.S.S.R. The next day on the 28th of March 2019, General Stalin ordered that "Imrania" was to be nuked by the Tsar Bomba. In the time span of a few seconds, the Imranian palace and surrounding area was blasted into submission, and a rebellion like this never took place again. The 2 Month Plan Near the end of the Soviet-FF war in early March, the Union was devastated and exhausted. This was the first major war that the U.S.S.R was faced with, and although it was a victory for the Union the costs were high. A long period of inactivity demonstrated by the people followed, which led many to believe that the Soviet Union was crumbling. General Trotsky, seeing the plight that the nation was going through, decided that enough was enough. He initiated a series of radical reforms that changed the way nearly everything worked in the nation; from the government to the military and economy. This would be known as the 2 Month Plan (also known as the Trotsky Plan). The first part of the 2 Month Plan involved the policies and foundations set to sustain, and launch, a population boom. Through the government funding of immigration and acceptance of communist refugees, as well as re-organization of farming methods, the U.S.S.R faced one of the largest periods of growth in the nation's history; gaining over 70 citizens every week. It was also around this time that the first forms of the Warsaw Pact were implemented by Trotsky, which pushed for population growth even further. The second part of the plan involved the military reforms and economic overhaul. Trotsky broke apart the military once more into more ranks, including Sergeant, Sergeant Major, Lieutenant, Major, Major General, and Marshal. Mobilized Divisions were also separated from reserves, and although conscription was mandatory only capable soldiers were allowed in regular operations. The economic reforms included the complete eradication of the credit system (which was used during the Supreme Empire's time), and installation of a totally new economy and system based off of a new currency known as the Soviet Ruble. Although it took a while for the population to adjust to the new economy, the result was a powerful and organized system which led to great amounts of population growth and prosperity. The final part of the plan was the formation of the first centralized committee and constitution throughout the Union. The first Soviet constitution, known as the "2019 U.S.S.R Constitution", was signed by the Generalissimus of the U.S.S.R and twelve Soviet Republic leaders, as well as fourteen Warsaw Pact nations. Trotsky came up with the idea of creating an original government system known as the "Two party Marxist-Leninist Government" system. This system involved the separation of power between the Supreme Soviet and the Elected Soviet, among other things. This new formation into a formal government created an efficient system within the nation, which was impressed upon within the new constitution. On the 30th of March 2019, the U.S.S.R. was a backwards and unorganized nation, with a population of little over 40 citizens. After the 2 month plan, by the 30th of May 2019, the U.S.S.R. had become a developed superpower with over 300 citizens and an organized government. Interregnum & The Voronezh Regime On the 14th of July 2019, shortly after the Albanian operation code named "Red Star", Generalissimus Leon announced that he would be taking a break from ruler ship and left the administration entirely in the hands of the General Secretary Joseph Stalin. Stalin swiftly dissolved the elective government and appointed a permanent president to reside over the nation during the regency. On the 17th of July, Wilhelm Pieck (Governor of Hungary), was appointed as the permanent President and effectively dictator of the Soviet Union. This period of history is known as the "Voronezh Regime", formal shortcut being "PSFRV". The shortcut means the full name for the country at the time "People's Soviet Federative Republic of Voronezh". During this era, the government made many drastic decisions in regards to the situation. In a short period of a few weeks, the Soviet government got itself into a number of dangerous and costly wars which usually had indecisive results, including on the autonomy of Cyprus and Canada. The nation slowly fell into anarchy, as the government began arresting anyone who slightly spoke out which resulted in mass riots. On the 31st of July, the Voronezh regime came to an untimely end when the nation completely fell apart (due to discord deletion). The national anthem of the Voronezh Regime was known as "Patrioticheskaya Pesnya", with modified lyrics. Politics First Soviet Constitution Supreme Soviet Government of the U.S.S.R The Supreme Soviet made up one of the two major government branches of the Soviet Union preceding the 2 Month Plan. The Supreme Soviet is lead by the Marxist-Leninist Party, which consists of the Generalissimus (Party Leader), Central Committee (Politburo), and Council of Commissars (Ministers). The Generalissimus represents the highest organ of authority in the U.S.S.R, and holds both executive and legislative power as well as total control of the military. The Central Committee, or Politburo, represents the operational authority within the U.S.S.R. The Committee may order disciplinary action towards criminals, hold emergency meetings, and even appoint a new Generalissimus if total agreement is reached. The Council of Commissars represent the many ministers who manage different parts of the Soviet Union. Variants include Commissar for education, judiciary, economy and military. Elected Soviet Government of the U.S.S.R The Elected Soviet is appointed every 2 weeks by the popular vote during an election. It is made up of the Deputy Premier of the Soviet Union (Party Leader) and the Congress of the Soviet Union (main legislative body). The Deputy Premier holds executive power, while the Congress holds legislative power. The Deputy Premier must sign all policies put forward by the Congress for them to be validated. In the case of an emergency where the Generalissimus are unable to rule or manage the nation, the Deputy Premier takes temporary control of the Union until the issue is resolved. When the Soviet was first formed, the Congress was made up of 4 members, but after the policy changes initiated by Congress member Klement Gottwald (Pedak#2396) the number went up to 6. Every Congress member is obligated by policy to put forward at least 2 new laws per term, according to the Soviet constitution. If such quota is not met, the said member will not be able to run as Congress for the following term. Political Parties Political parties in the Soviet Union were non-existent until the 2 Month Plan period, in which the Two Party system was first implemented. According to law, all parties must be socialist or communist at their cores, and must contain no traces of capitalism. Creating parties for the Elected Soviet is possible by any citizen of the U.S.S.R, as long as they have enough supporters and an ideological basis. The Supreme Soviet on the other hand, only has one party legally running in it, which is known as the "One party Marxist-Leninist Supreme Soviet". Judicial System The Judicial System of the U.S.S.R did not exist formally before the "Act Of Implementation Of A Soviet High Court And Punishment Systems", put forward by Congress member and respected Commissar Heydar Aliyev (Heydar Aliyev Гейдар Алиев#1923) and implemented on the 28th of July 2019. Prior to this policy, all forms of arrest and judgement were ordered by the Generalissimus and Central Committee solely. However, it became obvious that this system was not efficient in the eyes of the people and so it was changed, and a new branch of Commissar known as the People's Commissiarat for Justice (who would serve as a Judge), as well as Jurors and Prosecutors/defendants was formed. The Commissiarat for Justice would be appointed directly by the Deputy Premier. Prosecutors and Defendants are appointed when a trial begins, and Jurors may be employed citizens. Society and Culture Social Formation of the Nation Early Soviet society was based culturally off of the nations which previously made up the nation before the revolution, especially the Supreme Empire. However, at the time the Bolshevik society was also very military based and jingoistic, rightly so because of the large presence of major threats in the area. Major changes to society began taking place especially during the 2 Month Plan, where revolutionaries and refugees from all over the world were accepted as citizens of the nation. This turned the Soviet Union into a multicultural nation, with people from opposite sides of the world united under the Soviet flag. Music and Culture in the U.S.S.R Musical orchestras in the Soviet Union involve old Russian songs such as Kalinka, Smuglianka, Red Army Let's Go, and of course the beloved Soviet Anthem itself. Many other types of music are commonly listened to, such as Spanish revolutionary music like El Pueblo Unido and Canción del Poder Popular. Poetry and artistic writings are also openly promoted throughout the Union, and medals are given to many who's works seem outstanding. An important cultural figure in the U.S.S.R is the musician and esteemed poet Wilhelm Pieck (Konstantin Rokossovsky#1825), who produced multiple pieces of beautiful music and poetry referring to the communist revolutions. People's Approval of Socialism The people of the Soviet Union show the deepest respect to the socialist ruling parties, which grant them many freedoms and benefits they would not be able to attain in a capitalist society. In a popular referendum regarding the leadership of the U.S.S.R done on the 21st of June 2019, over 84% of the Soviet population approved of the leadership of Generalissimus Leon Trotsky and Joseph Stalin. The 16% who voted against had many reasons, such as the apparent undisciplined population and a few anti-socialist tendencies in the economic system. Many of these problems were later addressed in reforms and future policies.